9What if? Sequel to Spirited Away? You betcha
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


**So, this week's been quite hectic. Not long ago, we had a terrible storm that knocked out our internet, TV, and phone. So, that's why it took so long to get this up. So anyway, Chihiro makes her decision this chapter. But before that, she plans some revenge against Haku. What could a **_**human**_** do to get back at a **_**spirit**_**? Hehe, read to find out. Again, more fluff and action will be coming up in the next few chapies, as promised.**

At school the next day, Chihiro thought. And thought. And though some more.

How was she going to get back at an omnipowerful spirit who could disappear and reappear at will?

_This is going to be a bit complicated…_

(Haku POV)

Haku was still talking to her and still joked with her, but he seemed to be a little more cautious.

_Why?_ He asked himself.

_What could a mere mortal do to you? You have powers not even thought of by mortals? What could she __**possibly**__ do?_

Haku pushed that thought to the side. Chihiro had lived in the spirit world, she knew how spirits worked. They (including himself) overlooked humans, therefor didn't know everything about them. Chihiro could do something that he never knew she could do. He wasn't scared at all; he merely stayed alert.

"Hey Haku!"

Chihiro came running to Haku's locker at the end of the day. She brought another girl with her. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes, and looked thoroughly excited.

"Chihiro, hi," Haku replied, smiling.

"Haku, this is Misa. We were going to go to get something to eat. Do you want to come?" Chihiro asked in a slight rush.

"Sure, why not?" Haku replied, shrugging.

_I wonder what this kind of human food tastes like. Chihiro called it 'fast food'. Does it run quickly? I don't understand…_

Haku decided that they knew more than he, so he followed the girls out of the school and down the road. They were a bit ahead of him, whispering and giggling. Haku smiled- he loved seeing Chihiro happy. Well, he loved seeing Chihiro in general. Every once in a while, one of the two would look back, smile, then wave. Haku played along and waved back.

By the time they got to the restaurant (McDonald's, blarg… Misa chose it), Haku felt really hungry. He hadn't been talked to the whole walk there, but he didn't mind. Watching Chihiro and Misa was entertaining enough.

"Now, what do you two ding-dongs want? I'll order," Chihiro said, pulling her wallet out.

"The usual," Misa replied lazily, sitting down at a booth.

"Uhh…" Haku said. He had no idea what McDonald's was. Was it a spirit of some kind? He looked at the menu, but it only had human food on it. He didn't have a clue.

"Err, just get me something you think I'd like," Haku replied, shrugging.

"Alright," Chihiro replied, walking up to the counter.

"So," a high pitched voice said suddenly. Haku almost jumped. It was Misa.

"Hello Misa," Haku replied, smiling weakly.

"So. I heard that you and Chihiro were a thing," she said, grinning mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Haku replied, honestly confused. He had a lot to learn about modern language and culture.

"You know, together? Dating?" Misa replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, well… Yes, Chihiro and I are, as you would say, 'together'," Haku replied, trying not to look bewildered. _Did I say that right?_

He seemed to have, because Misa giggled and said,

"You two are perfect together, you know that?"

"And how is that, may I ask?" Haku replied, smiling sincerely for the first time.

"Well, you both seem kind of, well, mysterious. When Chihiro first moved here, she seemed really lonely and extremely sad, too. It was more than the usual 'moving away from another town' syndrome. She looked as though a part of _her_ had left. I and a few other girls befriended her. She was a character, and a great story-teller. She'd always tell us tales about spirits and dragons and evil witches. Oh, she loved dragons so much. It seems as though you find an interest in them too," Misa said curiously.

She pointed to his neck. It was his pendant that he had made. It was a tiny model of himself. From a distance, it looked like it was made from glass or opal. In the reality that Misa didn't know, it was made from his own scales.

"Yeah, I find mythology to be extremely fascinating. I love history too," Haku replied quietly. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, but there was one thing that always made Chi sad. Something about a promise some boy had made to her before she left. She said that they were really close. He was like a brother to her. Don't tell her I told you this, but she said that when she met him, she fell in love with him. She was only ten, but her explanation was, 'since when does love have rules?' And you know the most interesting part?" Misa said, looking weirdly at Haku.

"His name was Haku too!"

Haku had worked for Yubaba long enough to learn how to contain his emotions. Though he was freaking out and nervous, he kept his face calm and serious. He merely smiled.

"Well isn't that a coincidence?"

Haku's respect and feelings for Chihiro had grown since Misa told him about Chihiro. She had thought about him, even after she had left. She had _loved_ him. He meant something to her…

A few seconds passed before Chihiro came back with a tray with three drinks and three bags of food.

"Chi, you're the best. I owe you," Misa said, suddenly (and thankfully) forgetting her thoughts.

Haku picked up his own bag and pulled some things out. There was a container of long yellow squishy things, and a fairly large thing wrapped in a paper of some sort.

"Chihiro, what is this?" Haku asked, picking up the food.

"What? You're telling me you don't know what a burger is?" Misa exclaimed, looking at Haku with a look of disbelief.

"My parents are old fashioned. We lived in the country for most of my life," Haku lied calmly. Chihiro grinned. Her eyes told him 'nice one.' Haku smiled back.

"Well, Haku, these things here a fries. They're pieces of potato that are sliced down and baked. They taste okay with salt," Chihiro explained. Haku nodded, and tried a few. He smiled to himself and grabbed a few more.

"I can see you like fries," Misa said, grinning.

"These are delicious; I must have more," Haku replied quickly, om nom noming the fries.

"And this is called a burger. It's a piece of meat, either chicken or cow, with lettuce, tomato, cheese, onion, and pickles. I use to like them, but I'm not much of a meat fan anymore…" Chihiro trailed off. She and Haku knew exactly what she was thinking about. After her parents were turned into pigs, she never looked at meat the same way again.

Haku unwrapped the burger and picked it up. He eyed it, shrugged, and took a bite.

Then, a too familiar sensation went through his body.

_You know, you should have seen this coming…_

"OWWWWWW HOT! IT'S HOOOOOOOOOT!" he practically yelled, frantically looking around for his drink. A few heads of nearby customers turned. By that time, Misa was looking at him worriedly. On the other hand, Chihiro was laughing her head off.

"Oh, Haku. I must have given you _my_ burger by accident. I put some spicy stuff of it. How about another burger, what do you say? Oh wait, you can't say anything! Hahahahahaha…" Misa looked so confused. Why on Earth was Chihiro laughing at Haku's pain? However, after Haku drank his whole thing of water, he smiled and clapped.

"Well, well, Chihiro, I _am_ impressed. You outsmarted me once again. I believe that we are tied, two all?"

Chihiro smiled and bowed.

"I believe we are… Master Haku," she replied happily.

Suddenly, Haku felt another weird sensation go through his body, though this was more serious than the habanero hot sauce sensation. It was like an anti-adrenaline rush, and Haku suddenly felt extremely weak and tired.

"Haku?" He heard Chihiro's gentle voice say.

_Her voice sounds so distant…_

"Haku, are you okay?" her voice got farther and farther.

"Haku? HAKU! Are you- damnit, he fell…"

And then everything went pitch black…


End file.
